The invention relates to a method for the application of a spectral-selective coating on to a metal collecting plate for solar heat and to a metal collecting plate coated according to that method.
On the one hand the object of the spectral-selective coating is to render the plate a strong absorption for sun rays, so that the plate can receive as much solar energy as possible and on the other hand its object is to keep the radiation of infrared rays from the plate as low as possible, so that the plate can rise in temperature.